


Morning

by wolf91ice



Series: Ed/Roy series [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf91ice/pseuds/wolf91ice
Summary: Roy wakes up the morning after Ed stays.





	Morning

Roy woke up slowly feeling the early morning sun on his face, warming up the rest of the bedroom. He shifted slightly rolling into another body. Roy tensed, his breath catching in his lungs, opening his eyes Roy almost couldn’t believe the sight of gold spun hair and warm tanned skin lying beside him. When he had opened his front door yesterday evening the last thing he had expected to see was Edward Elric standing on his doorstep. 

Ed had looked beautiful standing there in loose white dress shirt and black slacks a long brown over coat on top. His hair was pulled back in a high ponytail his eyes bright gold in the light spilling from Roy’s home. At first Roy was sure that Ed was there to tell him that the world was ending or someone was creating a new army of alchemy powered soldiers. But then as he had continued and brought up their conversation from years ago…hope had started to bubble in his chest growing larger as he had accepted Roy’s offer to come in. It had grown settled as the night went on and they had talked more and Ed accepted to sleep in Roy’s bed. Something that he had been hoping would come for years. Now waking up and Ed still sleeping the bubble settled comfortably in his chest not as likely to be disturbed with the new day. 

Roy brought his hand up to caress Ed’s cheek gently brushing the bangs away from his face. He looked peacefully even with the few lines and faint scars on his face. His hair was spilled across the pillow and along his chest. The Flame Alchemist took the time to truly look at Edward’s face noting the strong jaw line and the almost invisible morning scruff that had grown on his face. He had no shirt on allowing Roy to see more of his scars the deep ones along his shoulder where the auto mail had been screwed into his shoulder. The large and small ones he had gotten from assignments and from his search for the philosopher’s stone. Ones that Roy didn’t recognize that he intended to learn the stories of. 

Ed grumbled softly, his face scrunching up as his face turned into the pillow. Roy couldn’t help the quiet chuckle that escaped under his breath. Shifting away from the blond he eased out of the bed, making sure to cover Ed back up with the blankets. Standing he smiled as his bedmate wasted no time in spreading as far out as he could. Roy turned with a shake of his head, he would start breakfast and maybe they could talk more afterwards. Roy wondered if he could convince Hawkeye that he was sick and needed the day off so that they could go back to bed. 

He hoped so, he had more to learn of Edward Elric and he wanted to start as soon as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos! They made my day!  
> Here’s the next part. Hope you all like it.  
> The ending is abrupt because I knew the tone I wanted it to end on, but couldn’t actually get it to happen.


End file.
